


關於狐仙大人被強制轉職成送子神的事件

by saya_0319



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya_0319/pseuds/saya_0319
Summary: 夏天的戀愛是烟花，然後秋天來了。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Murakami Shingo/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	關於狐仙大人被強制轉職成送子神的事件

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peach_sauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/gifts).



> 貧窮男子大生和狐仙大人2  
> 前作：https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157418  
> 警告：泥塑成分、mpreg、有點倒霉的男子大生  
> 卡了很久，詞不達意，大家隨便射射就行  
> 一切意見及建議請往@桃肉醬

明亮的神祗宮殿要較五坪的窄小房間大上幾倍，在悶熱的八月即使沒有空調也維持著涼爽的合適溫度。灑脫寫意的字跡浮於空中，過一段時間便增大一圈，一筆一劃逐漸變長放大，字形也漸趨狂放，仿佛是對不認真的讀者表示不滿。

大倉忠義根本無暇顧及村上信五潦草寫下的所謂“神祗守則”，數百年歲月中從來沒聽説過的奇怪條約，都在生氣到鬧彆扭的橫山授意下即時生效要他遵守。不滿他休假中行徑的直屬上司村上，打開了神族特有的天眼將他拉回天上，沒做錯事也要跪在村上家背完五百一十六條。

第五條：不得私自在凡人面前顯形。

第五十九條：下凡必須得到村上信五和橫山裕的允許。如非特殊情況須有其中一人陪同。

第一百二十六條：可以睡一張床的只有哥哥，否則不成體統。

第五百一十六條：禁止與沒有虎牙或厚嘴唇的人發生性行爲。

前面的條例還稱得上正常，越到後面就越是奇怪，還出現了不能更有特徵的限定詞，明擺著就是專門針對他一個。

要平息兩個哥哥的怒火，最好的辦法就是聽話。就算是把村上家的甲胄敲出一個洞來，只要他撒個嬌賣個乖，村上最後也只能拍他頭一下輕輕放過。

當然他沒有真的那麽做過，只是在心裏想想。

只是他現在真的跪不住了。

村上提著他領子把他拎回天上的時候他正結束跟丸山的深夜教程，對方開過葷以後便食髓知味，家藏的色情漫畫全變成他的教材，夏夜漫長，春宵苦短，精力旺盛的二十代遇見不受人類屬性點限制的神仙，把房間裏單人床和木地板滾了個遍。

有時候玩得狠了，夜半三更丸山的朋友來敲門，拜托兩位祖宗，求求你們能不能小聲一點啊。丸山就捂他嘴巴，笑他是不知羞恥的小狐狸。

小狐狸通常都會伸長舌頭舔舔丸山手心，邀他再戰一輪。加餐一般兩三碗，再附帶裝在另一個胃的甜點一盤，吃飽飽的狐仙還沒來得及休息清理，豐腴大腿都在打顫。丸山新開封的美味牛奶白花花，絲毫不亞於牧場現榨處理的鮮奶，沿著大腿肌理緩緩滑落，一滴兩滴都落在村上宅的大理石地板上。

腰和屁股都好痛，地板冰涼涼，村上橫山寫下天書非要他背下來以後就消失不見，只留下他一個人待著。大門被村上用法術鎖上，大倉左顧右盼，看四下無人悄悄凑過去，啪地朝那個魔法陣打了個響指。

魔法陣的紫色光芒倏然有一秒暗下來，大倉“喔！”了一聲，扒著門縫就要往外窺探。村上咆哮的紫色半透明大頭虛影馬上從法陣中央探出頭來，眉毛都怒成倒八字，威嚇一樣向他亮出了虎牙。

……切，信ちゃん小氣鬼。大倉被村上虛影在脖子上咬了一小口，悻悻掉頭往回走。他本來那身繁複華麗衣裝沾上丸山的白濁，眼下大概還晾在丸山房間的窗前。然而宅男丸山的服裝品味實在令人不敢恭維，還有點奇怪癖好，大倉在他逼仄衣櫥内挑挑揀揀，差點扔掉五件畫著美少女大頭的花哨宅T，終於挖出一件三四個加號的白襯衫。他180cm的身高穿上都綽綽有餘，還被冒著星星眼的丸山請求就穿這一件好了。

所以他現在下面是真空的，襯衫下擺堪堪蓋過挺翹的大屁股，走路抬腿的時候往上縮，裙下風光幾乎一覽無餘。

他自己當然是不知道，在窄小的丸山宅只能夾著尾巴做狐狸，怕他走丟，丸山三令五申不許他出門，最好連房門都不要出。大倉無聊得不行，白天唯有縮在床上看電視，躺著趴著換過一百零八種姿勢，等丸山回來又摁著他做個沒完。

丸山自己幻想著放學回家性感狐仙在線誘惑，才不會提醒他要拉好衣服。

村上虛影只管他出門口，倒也沒有看著他得一直罰跪的機能，大倉大大地伸了個懶腰，馬上開始了久違的村上宅探險。

如果可以的話，先去洗個澡。衣服就從信ちゃん衣櫃裡拿，肯定有他的size，而且現在只有他一個人，不把那些麻煩的裝飾穿整齊也可以。然後還有點餓了，如果把在人間學到的家庭料理端出來的話，信ちゃん肯定不會再把想吃東西的自己當傻瓜了，說不定還會跟他一樣愛上吃東西，以後就可以帶他去人類的餐館⋯⋯

大倉翻起村上的衣櫃，跟丸山的t恤堆大有不同，這裡整齊排列著複雜程度不同的華麗衣袍，從日常用的便裝到出席祭典的寛袍廣袖，大都是盡顯雍容華貴的紫色。另一邊又有一排尺寸稍大、顏色也豐富些的，他手指一路撥過去，挑中一條澄澈的松葉色袴。本來腰帶上掛著兩個雕花的大鈴鐺，一走路就叮叮噹噹地響，小時候偷跑出去玩總是因為這個被哥哥抓包。然後就被罰跪在客廳正中間，村上一邊碎碎唸，一邊把他跑散的大蝴蝶結端端正正打好。

說起來延長了在人間的假期，跟丸ちゃん玩得太開心，有好久沒跟信ちゃん横山くん他們說話了⋯⋯

神的浴池自然比丸山家的簡陋浴室大上好幾個來回，二十四小時恆溫的溫泉寬廣得可以游泳，大倉把要換的新衣服放下，解襯衫扣子的手法還不太熟練。

丸山估計也是腦子裡一堆黃色廢料才買的超大號，扣子質量相當一般，扯太用力就開始搖搖欲墜。大倉被白花花的溫泉霧氣迷了眼睛，扣子怎麽都對不准扣眼。他一時無語，想來神的衣服有神的不便，人類的衣服也有人類的麻煩。丸山拿給他穿的連衣裙拉鏈也是，配飾的蝴蝶結別針也好，急起來都讓人想像電影裏面那樣，啪地一下直接撕開，讓配件叮叮噹噹地全都掉到地上。

總歸只是貧窮大學生的下流幻想之一，隨著配電影的啤酒泡沫都沾到嘴唇上面就結束。沒多餘生活費買第二件能當作家居服的寬大白襯衣，兩人倒在床上的時候解開扣子還是得小心翼翼。

如果知道很快就是最後一次見面的話，就一次，實踐一下爛俗的經典橋段也可以吧……在丸山床上被盛怒的村上橫山揪回來，沒被他們撞到現場是萬幸，但是生氣到虎牙伸長十倍的信ちゃん跟表情完全是“無”，白到透明的臉幾乎板成摩艾石像的横山くん……

“再也見不到丸ちゃん了嗎……”

“大倉救救我……”

嗯？大倉停下解到胸前紐扣的手，苦悶聲音的來源處，耷拉眼八字眉的可憐丸山隆平雙手被反剪，牢牢捆在大理石柱子上。

🍊🍊🍊

“丸ちゃん？”大倉快步小跑到柱子旁邊，氤氤氳氳的霧氣也擋不住那張委屈巴巴的狸貓臉，丸山顯然是已經被綁在這裏多時，額前的瀏海被濕潤的水蒸氣黏成一縷一縷，豆大的汗珠從門戶大開的額頭上滑下來。大概是險些落到眼睛裏，他像在挑戰臉吃仙貝一樣不停擠眉弄眼，讓大倉定定地看了他好一會，“……你好像一隻河童。”

河童丸山的五官都擠到一起，無暇對這個新外號提出抗議，“好恐怖啦……那個虎牙提著領子就把我拎起來，綁在這裏，大倉快點幫我解開啦。”

“不許叫信ちゃん那個虎牙！”跟丸山相對的是永遠會第一時間抗議的大倉，他一邊念著信ちゃん有名字的叫他那個虎牙他會生氣然後就會把丸山這樣再那樣，彎下腰去看村上綁人的手法。跟打在大門上的那個村上頭像魔法陣一樣，唬人是一流，倒也不是什麽高深的魔法。

現在主場調換，他有心在人類丸山面前顯示自己是厲害的大狐仙，杏核眼滴溜溜轉了一圈，裝出沉思的樣子念一串生澀的咒語，手藏在背後打了個清脆的響指。

“啪”地，紫色繩子應聲解開，馬上就消失不見。大倉的臉色也用上同一個擬聲詞，顯而易見的明亮起來。如果現在他是放出耳朵和尾巴的狀態的話，白狐狸的三條毛茸茸大尾巴早就開始不停搖了。

但重獲自由的丸山被綁太久了，興許是腦袋的血液流通不太好，硬要去觸能幹狐仙的霉頭。他活動著兩邊手腕，心底想法自然而然小小聲漏出來，“那個不是魔法少女くらら的咒語嗎……”

綠色繩索憑空就出現，圍著丸山的小肚子繞三圈。大倉鼓起嬰兒肥臉頰，“信ちゃん回來看到你亂動，肯定會生氣，説不定就把你神隱了。”

也不知道到底是誰在生氣。

🦊🦊🦊

丸山的瀏海纏到一起，被水氣壓得垂下來，臍下三寸的肉棒卻高高翹起。末端滴下的透明液體被較旁人稍長的舌頭一卷悉數吞下，狐仙張大小小的嘴巴，努力吞吐著丸山的性器。

這著實把對方嚇了一跳，剛才這隻狐狸還一副氣鼓鼓的樣子，威脅説要抹消他在人間的存在，怎麽又突然起了興致，他被牢牢綁在身後的雙手動不了，整個人差點跳起來原地起飛。反射性一句“你先停下來”就要脫口而出，下身被溫暖狹小的口腔包裹，出口一半的聲音都拐彎變成低啞的喘息。

大倉在他的引導下才初嘗人事，就算嘗到甜頭以後熱情又纏人得很，到底還是稱不上經驗豐富。丸山知道他嬌貴得很，痛了要哭，深了要吐，興奮上來摁著他狠狠捅開花穴的話，馬上就會聽到抽泣的鼻音。丸山其實對大倉的眼淚癡迷得不行，恨不得操到他大哭著對自己求饒，始終還是顧慮對方跟處女沒兩樣，讓他幫自己含的次數一隻手就能數完。

但不得不説——動彈不得的丸山低下頭，瞪大眼睛朝自己身下望——這實在是太舒服了。

狐仙的手扶住他的囊袋，正在吃力地吞食他的肉棒。説來也太過凑巧，丸山的棒子尺寸和粗細都遠超平均水準，神的肉體卻是以最完美標準打造，生就大倉巴掌大的臉和一樣小小的嘴巴。對比之下丸山的陰莖對大倉來説更加有如凶器，一不小心就要捅到敏感的喉嚨裏。

尺寸太過不配套，大倉看起來難受極了，嘴巴張開到極限，無力維持現狀的下巴都在顫抖。儘管如此，他還是小心翼翼地張開嘴，不讓整齊排列的牙齒蹭到性器敏感的皮膚。近在咫尺的肉柱腥氣即使已經含過數次還是無法適應，進得太深的末端更加讓他想要乾嘔。大倉眼角都汎紅，被堵住的嘴裏斷斷續續吐出像貓咪一樣的小聲嗚咽。他抬起頭觀察丸山被服務得是否舒服，形成一個教科書般的上目綫，琥珀色的漂亮眼睛裏眼淚汪汪的，差點把丸山看得當場繳械。

不諳世事的狐仙大人無師自通，好像生來就懂得怎樣勾起男人的占有欲。他眼裏搖曳的波光落到丸山眼裏，就像是打磨的寶石原料逐漸溢彩流光。總是想證明自己是厲害神仙的狐狸日日裝出一副趾高氣昂模樣，白色的毛茸茸大尾巴油光水滑，甩到丸山臉上，此刻卻跪在他身下，怯怯地窺探他臉色。丸山只覺他陰莖脹大比假面騎士變身還快，若不是給捆得嚴嚴實實，早就摁住對方的頭，儘數沒入又全部抽出，把濃稠的精液直接送到大倉喉嚨食道裏。

“まぅちゃん、舒…舒胡嗎？”大倉的舌頭艱難地舔舐柱身，口齒不清地問丸山。涎水從大張的嘴角滴下來，讓他不快地皺眉，緩緩把肉柱吐出來。偏生狐仙又壞心眼，不想輸給丸山的凶器，於是吐一段便像吃便利店的豬肉腸一樣吮吸著碩大的肉棒，仿佛要吸乾所有沁出的肉汁。臨到末端他自以爲自己取得光榮勝利，撅起嘴巴給丸山的末端烙下一個煽情的舌吻，已經快到高潮的丸山一下把持不住，白濁粘稠噴湧而出，悉數潑到了反射性閉上眼睛的大倉臉上。

“大倉……”

“喂，人類，你在搞什麽勾當！”

丸山隆平可憐巴巴叫著自己名字的聲音跟另一把嗓子重叠，大倉皺著眉頭擦掉眼瞼上的精液，想裝看不見逃避現實，被身後的人捏住下頜，把臉扳了過去。

……這下搞砸了。

🍆🍆🍆

“信ちゃん…對、對不起！不要放進來……うぁぁ——好大，受不了了、受不了了……”大倉被摁在大理石地板上，紫色的絲綢把雙手緊緊束縛在背後。他的臉貼在地上，只能像壞掉的招財貓一樣不住地搖頭。小時候明明無論是他偷偷爬門口的神樹結果害怕得一個人下不來，還是在衣帽間裏玩躲貓貓把橫山的白衣服統統踩髒，只要反復跟哥哥道歉，哭五分鐘以示反省以後通常都會被原諒（當然，原諒了以後也要被説教一小時）。

可是這次既沒有到處亂跑給哥哥添麻煩，也沒有弄壞東西，爲什麽兩個哥哥看起來比之前任何一次都要生氣啊。

大倉被迫轉向村上的方向的時候，對方的眉毛都要擰起來，眉心皺成一個川字。如果是在之前他大概會笑信ちゃん年紀輕輕就像個老頭子，皺紋要增加了。然而村上和在後面靜靜站著的橫山散發的低氣壓過於恐怖，讓他只得噤聲，先接受對方的批評教育。

金髮的九尾狐橫山是他血緣上最親密的哥哥，這位神域女神們口中極少感情波動的冷淡神祗平時是嬌慣他的頭號人物，此刻板著一張臉，真正露出了寒冬一般冷冰冰的表情，低垂著眼并不看他。大倉悄悄瞥了他一眼，細細聲喊他“よかぁまくんー”，馬上被橫眉怒目的村上打斷。不是親哥勝似親哥的村上撩開襯衫下擺，狠狠地抽了他屁股一下，力氣大得讓大倉幾乎覺得自己的屁股是一塊彈性大得會發出效果音的果凍，大掌粗魯地在他臉上抹過，村上長了手握武器留下繭子的手掌沾上白色不明液體，明晃晃舉到大倉面前，不是往常的大嗓門反而更加可怕，“你告訴我，這是什麽東西？”

任是大倉再白目，也知道這時如果誠實回答“這是丸ちゃん的牛奶”的話自己的下場不堪設想，他乖乖擺出楚楚可憐上目綫——是拿丸山的手機看SNS的時候學到的，用水汪汪的眼睛竭盡全力向村上發射“原諒我吧”光綫。

可惜村上信五並不買賬，大倉仿佛聽到他虎牙磨牙的聲音。粗重的鼻息響過三遍，暴怒的村上大概到底還是有些理性，沒捨得往寶貝妹妹臉上招呼，給他屁股上重重來了一下，“讓你好好反省，是讓你跑過來給人類幹這個的嗎？！”

村上恨得牙癢癢，仿佛想起了小時候管教不聽話的小妹妹，打是從來沒打過，眼下看著白玉糰子一般的豐滿屁股被打得顫抖，從沒曬過太陽的雪白皮膚烙下自己鮮明掌印，看得他不由得心癢癢的，心中一時複雜如亂麻，“給你休假是讓你去人間吃個飽，不要當班的時候天天惦記著流口水！”他不由得往那屁股上多來了幾下，兩顆軟糯Q彈的糰子雨露均沾，表面逐漸染上春櫻色，卻發出與糰子外表極不相符的清脆響聲。村上向來堅持神祗軀體得天獨厚，補充人類的食物非但沒必要，還會吸入無謂的廢料。但他現在真的好想知道，人類串在竹簽上的糰子跟他手下的這兩顆糰子，究竟哪個比較甜美黏牙，又是哪個彈性比較好？

大倉被他鉗住，又怕他繼續發火，本身就不敢亂動。沒想到小時候也只是被嘮叨，長大了卻要在衆目睽睽下被掀開衣服打屁股。他不敢看，然而仍然能感受到佇立的橫山視綫挪到他裸露的屁股上，溫泉水算得上很平靜，於是寬闊的浴室裏回蕩著村上的巴掌落下來的聲音。他只覺自己耳朵尖都滾燙起來，胡思亂想著人類有想打地洞的説法，那如果他現在在村上家的浴室刨一個地洞，會不會掉回丸山家？

狐仙沒辦法從神域笨豬跳，代替人類用的牢固安全繩，他的雙手被緊緊縛住，像玩具娃娃一樣被隨意擺弄姿勢，兩片臀瓣掰開，有什麽粗大又滾燙的東西塞了進來。

大倉看不到自己身後，但對於他這個一竅不通的學生來説，丸山這個新人老師在某個學科上把他教得很好，悶熱的夏夜裏他們關在空調房裏，在房間的各個角落實地練習了好多遍——

“信ちゃん…好痛、好痛，信ちゃん你在做什麽，丸ちゃん還在…あぁ！”

🎺🎺🎺

在保健體育這門課上（名字是丸山教他的），大倉曾經以爲他已經是偏差值75的優等生（偏差值也是丸山教他的），直到村上的性器一口氣幾乎要把他五臟六腑給捅穿，他才發現自己大錯特錯。

那個長著虎牙看起來有點兇、天天督促他好好做土地神、但又會暗地中跟橫山一樣嬌縱他的信ちゃん變得好可怕，像大倉先前跟丸山誇口的那樣，神的軀體構造精巧如藝術品，他自己的頭和臉都小小的，端正的五官在上面排列整齊，而體現在村上身上，就是他出奇大的肉刃。

大倉只嘗過丸山的肉棒，足夠把他狹窄的花穴撐開兩圈，放進來的時候被開拓的感覺讓他整個人顫抖到手指尖。他以爲丸山的已經堪稱巨物，沒想到人類level和神level還是無法相比，村上的那根毫不遜色于肉“刃”的比喻形容，强硬地破開他的身體，跟村上一樣行事直接到甚至有些粗魯。他本來還在乎著丸山和橫山的眼光，被那兇器大開大合地捅到甬道最深處，沒用的神祗刹時淪爲性愛的奴隸。

他幾乎覺得自己也要成爲色情漫畫的女主角，臉上沾滿白濁，張開的嘴邊留下控制不住的涎水，而嘴巴裏飛出的除了斷斷續續的吐息，還有像腦子壞掉般的桃心，“しんちゃん、あぁー♥たちゅよし的穴都要被撐破了…きゃぁぁ！好深、好深、要吐了♥”

在他身後打樁的村上不僅置若罔聞，托住他屁股的雙手還把被打得汎紅的臀瓣掰到更開的角度，“哭什麽哭，還沒全部進去！給我放鬆！”他全無憐香惜玉的概念，日常保持鍛煉的腰胯精瘦得可見人魚綫，用力往前一挺腰，先前只進去三分之二的巨物即時連根沒入，連兩個囊袋都險些被塞進去。

大倉的眼淚頓時一串串滾下來，被寵愛著長大的嬌氣包發出一聲短促的哭叫，隨之其後的喘息都被村上頂得支離破碎。快感伴隨著痛覺而來，原來真的會讓人感到恐怖。他的身體原先自然并非為性愛而打造，卻像第一次嘗到甜味的幼子一樣纏著村上的性器不肯放開。明明已經被打開到再無餘地，還渴望著對方能打破屏障，一直到更深的、更私密的、從來沒有人造訪過的地方。

“もうええ…もうやだ……ぁんんっ！”

是想拒絕的，已經吃不下了，信ちゃん突然變得好可怕，已經不想要了。

“ゆるちてぇ…、ひゃぁぁんー♥、はやぃー”

可是濕潤泥濘的甬道跟他的大腦作對，被浪潮一般襲來的快感刺激得痙攣收縮，緊緊吸著村上的肉刃。

“ぬいて、ぬいて、ただよち、もうだめぇーうぅ♥”

再放進來一點吧，再深一點，再用力一點。

“ただよち、もぅ、孕んちゃうー”

信ちゃん的牛奶，新鮮出爐的精子，全部留在裏面吧。

一滴不剩地統統吸收，全都吃掉，大倉的穴貪婪地索求著村上射精後萎靡的肉棒。

——就像在花穴的深處，真的長出了一個新的器官。

大倉的眼前變得模糊，眼角餘光也遍尋不到丸山的存在，萬花筒一樣的世界裏，唯有金色頭髮的大狐狸，還有九條雪白的尾巴。

對的，よかぁまくん也有棒子，よかぁまくん的棒子也要。

好餓，全部都吃得下喔，全部都是，信ちゃん的和よかぁまくん的，全部都是ただよち的！

眼前和耳邊的世界都顛倒，只有他自己的喘息和哭叫在四處回響。

好幸福喔。

🐻🐻🐻

醒來是在一個涼爽的上午。大倉眨了眨眼睛，感到耷拉下來的眼皮分外沉重。

橫山和村上應該是已經出門，床頭櫃上放著烤得半焦的吐司片，窩在盤子一邊的香腸配上酸甜的番茄醬。

兩人爲他找到了新的神職，不必再回到下界那個建在山頂的神社，打著哈欠監視人類的一舉一動。

他抱緊懷裏的小熊抱枕，縮在薄被裏舒舒服服地翻了個身。

要做稱職的送子神，首先要從好好生下哥哥的寶寶開始。

-end

**Author's Note:**

> 想留下射後感的請摁1  
> 想建議梨肉醬下一篇搞純愛清水的請摁2  
> 想繼續看咪咪被這個那個的請摁3  
> 想表達不滿和意見的請轉接@桃肉醬
> 
> 並留下您寶貴的kudos和留言


End file.
